


RWBY: The Micheal Fall story

by Colton_mills99 (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Colton_mills99





	RWBY: The Micheal Fall story

As I walked in to a small house remarking that this place is a shit hole as I walk thew past the entrance and into the main room I notice three people one of them sitting on a black velvet chair. Stopping short of them and taking a seat on the couch across of them and sprawling out on the couch before the main person siting on the chair leans in smiling and saying "Hello brother its been to long".Smiling and nodding my head and saying hi to Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black which both nod there head in response.My sister leans in and says "I have a job for you that will help out the white fang and her personally" Laughing and laying my head back on the couch saying "Of course anything for the cause" to which Emerald remarks "Cinder are you sure he's good for the mission?" To which i frown and and lean in and remark that I can do it. To which Cinder smiles and nod's her head and leans in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Jump~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starting out waiting for the airship with all the other students I notice a blonde haired girl talking to a smaller black haired girl.Smiling continuing to look around seeing a white haired girl with tons of luggage rolling my eyes and noticing that the air ship has arrived stretching out and getting up. Putting on my backpack and walking into the ship leaning on the glass seeing the TV and seeing that Romans robbery failed shaking my head and muttering idiot. Before hearing the blonde hair girl saying great job on stopping that robbery, to which I raise my eyes and walk behind them and put on a fake smile and walking up to them and saying "wow that's pretty cool eh?" to which the younger girl looks back and smiles big and just blushes as I grin at her. After introducing myself and learning that there names were Ruby and Yang seeing a sick looking kid wobbling around frowning at him smiling at the girls and winking saying that im sure ill see them again soon and eyeing the kid that looks like he's going to puke and seeing a women on the TV introducing herself as Glynda Goodwitch tuning her out and looking out the window seeing the school before smelling and turning around looking disgustingly at the blonde haired kid who threw up. After the ship lands and everyone runs out of the drop ship evading the puke and the kid who puked and stopping and looking at the school amazed at it and noticing the Ruby and Yang were stopped looking at the school to and bumping shoulders with Ruby and remarking it's amazing to which she looks up at me and blushes saying yea before I look around her and ask her were her sister is to which Ruby stumbles threw her words and ends up just slowly backs up and runs away laughing and turning around seeing a the kid who puked still puking into a trash can rolling my eyes thinking that I can't believe my sisters nerve about this school.Hearing an explosion pulling me from my thoughts seeing the white haired girl and Ruby covered in dust and laughing loudly at the scene before turning around and walking into the school and looking around and trying to find my room noticing that its co-ed before winking at Yang who laughs quietly and finishes putting her poster up. Stretching out and meting my next door neighbor who's name is Cardin and asking him what do you think's in store for us tomorrow


End file.
